1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to an optical adhesive film and a flat panel display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices have recently been developed to replace cathode ray tubes. Examples of such display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electroluminescent (EL) display.
From among these display devices, the PDP has drawn much attention since it has a simple structure, and its manufacturing process is considered most suitable to provide a large screen. However, the PDP has low luminescence efficiency and brightness and consumes a large amount of power.
The EL display may be largely classified into an inorganic EL device and an organic EL device according to the material of the emission layer. The EL display is a self-emitting device, and has a quick response time, high luminescence efficiency, high brightness, and wide viewing angles. In particular, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, which is an EL device using an organic material, requires a low direct-current (DC) driving voltage, can be manufactured as a thin-film display device, can emit light having uniform characteristics, is easy to manufacture in terms of pattern formation, has high luminescence efficiency, and can emit various colors in the visible region. Therefore, research has been actively conducted into the field of OLED display devices.
In the case of such an organic EL device, a bottom-emission method or a top-emission method may be established according to the direction in which light is emitted. Also, an organic EL device may be classified into passive organic light-emitting diode (PMOLED) devices and active PMOLED (AMOLED) devices according to the driving method.